Be the Light that Carries Me
by HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Gift to black.k.kat Reincarnation AU Ichigo has never danced to the tune of others, and even after being reborn into a new war torn world won't change that. Watch as Ichigo brings change and chaos into his new life. Full Summary inside
1. You're a Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Summary:** Ichigo has never danced to the tune of others. Even being reincarnated into a war torn world doesn't change that. So, when others would force him to marry in hopes his powerful abilities could be passed down and thus controlled by others. Ichigo sets them straight and leads his hunters on a merry chase all over the Elemental Nations. Chaos follows his every foot step and with it, change. For better or worse.

Note: Idea started as a joke (like most of my crossovers do) that snowballed into me getting serious about it and this story came from me writing out different ways to write the pairing. This is the idea that won. Updates will be sporadic at best, but I'll attempt to update twice a month if possible.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

When Miyamoto Ito married Uzumaki Nobuyuki, she prayed for the first time to gods she no longer believed in, not since the massacre of her Clan when she was a young child. She prayed for her future happiness, that she could learn to at least be fond to her new husband who left his identity of an Uzumaki to take her surname. She prayed he would not be frightened by her Clan abilities. And she prayed fervently for any future children, for they would be born with the abilities that caused her Clan to be hunted down and murdered so ruthlessly.

And when she held her first born, a son with Uzumaki red hair and her mother's eyes. She wept, for her son was born with the markings of a Miyamoto. Dark golden-brown wing-like "tattoos" came from around his eyelids and swept from his temples to his cheekbones. The very same markings she bore, though hers were a pale mint green.

But for all her son bore the Miyamoto markings, he was Uzumaki to the very bones. And even more so, he was once the greatest protector in all of Seireitei. Kurosaki Ichigo, now Miyamoto Ichigo. And like in his past life, he will bring much great change and chaos into this war torn world.


	2. I'm the one with the ghosts in my bed

Ichigo was four years old when he first realized that something wasn't right about him. Or at least, not right with his memories. Sometimes, when he looked at his parents, their image would be double lapped with another couple he had never seen before. The other couple, the woman had orangey-brown hair and a smile that made his heart clench in pain. The man, with his short brown hair and rough beard and goofy expressions, caused a mixture of emotions to well up inside him. Love, fury, hope, frustration, annoyance to name a few. But they all meshed into something full of longing and helpless hopelessness.

Then, his mother had twin girls when he was six. Identical girls, with his mama's rich golden-brown hair and his papa's bright purple eyes. Their Miyamoto markings were the colors of the ocean he saw one time, blues and greens and some splash of greys at the edges. These new sisters were named Ayaka and Haruka, and whenever Ichigo looked at them they would sometimes be overlapped with images of two other girls. Sisters, one with light brown hair and the other with black. And _Yuzu_ and _Karin_ would whisper through his mind. As well as, _gonegonegonegoneallmyfaultthey'reGONEI'msosorry!_

But it was the dreams Ichigo had had his whole short life, for as long as he could remember. Dreams that felt more like living nightmares, like memories he kept rewatching over and over and over again. Dreams full of people that caused his heart to ache with so much pain, so much anguish it felt like he was dying. Like he was breathing in a forest fire, ash so thick in his mouth, on his tongue, coating his lungs and his insides. And the fierce love for these people, _people he should know_! Yet, somehow could barely remember their faces when he woke up the next day.

The day Ichigo turned seven, was the day when he woke up covered in sweat and knew. Knew with all the certainty he had. For he dreamt of the death of the orangey-brown haired woman ( _Mom_ something whispered sadly in the back of his mind). A death he had unknowingly caused, trying to help a girl who wasn't a girl but instead a Monsters lure. He took a deep shuddering breath, letting it out with a barely contained whimper. He remembered now. He had once been Kurosaki Ichigo, the greatest Shinigami Seireitei had ever seen. And he had died to protect his loved ones, died to save them from one last enemy. And failed.

He had died knowing he failed his one duty he had given himself. Ichigo wiped his face, getting rid of the tears that had fallen. _This time_ , he thought to himself, _this time I won't fail. I won't fail mama and papa, I won't fail Ayaka, Haruka, and Yuzuki. This time, I will protect my loved ones. And whoever tries to get in my way, I won't show them any mercy. Not this time._ He got out of bed, determination burning bright in his soul.

And sleeping in his soul, his past self bared his teeth in a parody of a grin.

Death will never stop Ichigo, will never make him bow. It didn't in his last life and it won't in his new life.


	3. Can't you see all the change in me?

Ichigo's training went into extreme effort afterwards. With the memories of his past life threatening to overwhelm him, he threw himself into learning everything his father and the rest of his father's Clan could teach him. He excelled at whatever he set his mind to. He mastered ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu by the time he was fifteen. Genjutsu gave him difficulties, so similar to how Kido was like in his past life, but he muscled through it until Ichigo could at least be good enough in a pinch. Much to his father's amusement, he mostly stuck to his sword fighting and taijutsu, only using ninjutsu and fuinjutsu when he needed to and using genjustu's as a last resort whenever he sparred against his Uzumaki cousins.

However, to his mother's horror, he had manifested her Clan's ability as well. The Miyamoto Clan, once numerous and considered great healers and spiritual guides to the dead. By use of gathering natural chakra into their bodies then manipulating it to sense the spiritual energy that spirits gave off, Miyamoto members could make a connection with the spirit and communicate with them. Thus, allowing them to help or guide the spirit to the Pure Lands.

This, Ichigo learned at her knee, was why her Clan was hunted. By using the natural chakra, or Senjutsu as Shinobi Clans would call it, her Clan could very briefly give the dead a shade of a physical body. Just enough for them to communicate, but it frightened those who didn't understand and led her Clan to being called Demon worshippers and worse. It was believed by others that her Clan could summon demons and creatures of nightmares to the Mortal Realm. And this lead to the Massacre and then later on, the mad hunts for the survivors.

"Please," she begged him. "Do not use these abilities. They will bring only death."

Ichigo had wanted to promise he wouldn't, but he couldn't. This bloodline, it was the closest to his old Shinigami abilities he'd seen since his rebirth. He couldn't. Though it pained him to go against his mother, who was so gentle and only wanted to live in peace, he learned how to use his Miyamoto bloodline.

It felt like coming home, the first time he gathered the senjutsu and manipulated it to See. Although, it was different from what he remembered, it was still like stepping into an old favorite pair of shoes. The soft golden hues that painted his world, the soft gasps from the spirits when they realized he could see them, their quiet weeping when he helped them from their mortal tethers and they could move on. Ichigo had missed it. And he still wished fervently that he had Zangetsu and Shiro. Like a limb missing, their absence left him floundering sometimes.

Then, one day, in the summer he turned twenty, Ichigo found out that he wasn't as alone as he had thought. He had been in the middle of a mediation training, trying to experiment a little with his senjutsu when he heard a very familiar dual-toned cackle from outside his mindscape. Whirling around, Ichigo didn't have any warning when he was tackled by his former Hollow. He could only stare up in awe at the other, who while bearing the very distinct Uzumaki chakra, was as pale and dark eyed as he remembered.

"King!" Shiro gleefully crowed, "I knew I'd find ya, ya fucker! I told that bastard I would!"


End file.
